capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Donovan
Donovan Baine is a video game character from the Darkstalkers series of games. First seen in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge, he is a stoic and intimidating dark hunter who fights using extremely exotic weapons and moves often deeply rooted in Buddhist and Hindu mythology, making him quite a unique character. He is sometimes seen as the series' main protagonist, although this changes from perspective to perspective. Story Donovan is a Dhampir, the offspring of an affair between a vampire male and a human female. His true origin is unknown, however it is known that he was shunned as a child for his tainted blood. One day, a terrible event occurred in his hometown which had something to do with him. The end result was the death of everyone in the town, including his mother. Donovan wandered the world for a long time, following the teachings of Buddhism in an attempt to control his massive power as well as inner turmoil. Donovan is a man who seeks an answer to his cursed existence. Along his journeys as a wandering monk, he learned many things, and eventually came into possession of a gigantic magical sword known as Dhylec. This sword had the unique ability to channel the spirits of various elementals and gods for use of their power. Combined with his powerful telekinetic abilities, his strength, his mental discipline as well as the power of Dhylec and his spirit beads worn around his body, Donovan became a force of justice to be feared by all evil. The Darkstalkers' arrogance may have been their undoing with the creation of Donovan. On one of his journeys, Donovan came across a young girl named Anita. As Donovan came onto the scene, she was threatened by a monster. Donovan easily dispatched it, and turned to the villagers for an explanation. The people told him that Anita had never exhibited any kind of emotion or said any words since her family was slaughtered by a Darkstalker. Taking his sword Dhylec, he slicing off the head of Anita's doll. Anita responded with a violent psychic force. Donovan subdued the attack and told her that anger was the most easily summoned emotion, but that this was proof that she could still heal her own heart. He welcomed Anita to acompany him not only to find herself but to aid him in battle, as she had some unique abilities as well. Thus, Donovan became her guardian, and Anita has kept the headless doll ever since. Fate [[Video:Donovan Ending|thumb|300px|left|Ending in Darkstalkers 3]] Donovan's ultimate fate is a sketchy subject. In his ending in Vampire Hunter (Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge), Donovan sacrificed his humanity in order to protect Anita. This tragic turn of events causes her to cry, and is symbolic in showing that Anita is finally whole again and can feel emotion. Years later, a grown Anita wonders what became of Donovan, and she hopes that he is well. Sadly, we find Donovan sitting on a throne, beside the many bodies of his victims. He is fighting a neverending struggle with himself as he yearns for inner peace. However, the epilogue then hints that Donovan may be slowly winning his fight. Regardless of any speculation, Donovan was meant to be a character exclusive to Vampire Hunter (with him being the Vampire Hunter). With his ending, it made a lot of sense for him to be absent in the follow-up, Vampire Savior (Darkstalkers 3), but due to him being a crowd favorite, he was put back in later versions of the game. Dee In the Japan-only Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection, a brand new secret character is unlocked in the "Arranged Versions" of Vampire Savior. This character is named Dee (ディー, Dī?), and he is essentially Donovan with more powerful moves and a mix of Demitri's moves and even a new laser projectile. While his sprite is the subject of much ridicule (it has Donovan's head put onto Demitri's red-colored body, with Dhylec floating behind), he brings up a very interesting point. Vampire Savior takes place in a separate dimension, and it is hinted in Dee's ending that Anita has mentally projected herself younger and beside Donovan's earlier incarnation. Dee confronts her, she shows her true form, and he begins to fight an older Anita. The outcome of this fight isn't shown, but during the credits various pictures are shown of the older Anita visiting a grave. The name Dee itself is probably a reference to the title character in Vampire Hunter D. Gallery Image:NWDRevengeDonovan&Anita.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:Donovan&Anita.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:DarkCTDonovan&Anita.png|''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' Category:Darkstalkers Characters